Maladie incurable ! Vous en êtes sûr ?
by Alodis
Summary: Cuddy est malade un jour tout particulier.Et si cette maladie était plus grave qu'elle n'y parait ?
1. L'absence de Cuddy

Nous sommes le 14 février, le jour de la st Valentin donc et Cuddy est chez elle.

Comme d'habitude, elle s'était levée tôt. Elle déteste la St Valentin. Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'en a aucune idée, elle sait juste qu'elle déteste ce jour.

Cependant aujourd'hui, la fatigue, le froid et tout le reste lui donne une mine à faire peur. D'ailleurs les cernes sous ses yeux l'affirment. La seule chose qu'elle voudrait faire aujourd'hui : rester chez elle. Son moral est au plus bas… ainsi que sa santé.

Oui Lisa Cuddy malade ça existe ! Elle qui d'ordinaire ne se laisse pas abattre par une maladie là ne peut lutter tellement la force lui manque…

Elle se sentit dans un tel état qu'elle ne put arriver à attraper son téléphone qu'en s'accrochant aux meubles sur son passage. Sous ses yeux le monde tournait, vite… très vite…Elle réussit malgré cela à s'en saisir et composa le numéro de l'hôpital. Zau bout de trois sonneries on lui répondit enfin.

- Hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro bonjour..

- Bonjour ici le docteur Cuddy, je serai absente pour cette journée. Annulez tout mes rendez vous.

- Bien Docteur. A demain.

- A demain.

Elle reprit le chemin inverse et se pelotonna dans on lit pour se réchauffer. Elle a des frissons dû au froid, un mal de tête indescriptible, des vertiges… enfin bon elle n'a jamais eu de chance les jours là alors…

A l'hôpital 9 h30.

Les habitudes ne changent pas non plus pour le Dr Grégory House, meilleur diagnosticien du pays de son état.

Ses retards, on ne peut même plus les compter tellement il y en a !

Arrivant dans le hall avec sa canne, il chercha Cuddy des yeux. Attendant la première confrontation de la journée.

Au bout de 10 min il demanda à une infirmière de l'accueil qui lui répondit :

- Où est le docteur Cuddy ?

- Elle est absente pour la journée.

Cuddy absente ? Hmm ça laisse présager rien de bon… Cuddy n'a jamais été absente surtout pour son hôpital. House trouvait ça louche.

Pour que Cuddy soit absente il lui faut une sacré bonne raison.

Bizarrement, ce qui étonna le personnel hospitalier, il partit faire ses consultations. Au fond de lui il ne put cacher que l'absence de la directrice l'inquiétait et lui torturait l'esprit. Après ses 2 heures de consultations il irait faire un tour chez elle. Histoire de voir…


	2. Où Cuddy s'effondre

Il entra dans la salle de consultations n°2. Une jeune femme l'attendait.

- Bonjour je suis le Dr House. Quel est le problème ?

Et les patients se succèdèrent ainsi pendant deux heures.

11h30 House sortit de la salle et dit en passant près de l'accueil :

- Le Dr House a fini la matinée.

Et il sortit de l'hôpital, et prit sa moto pour filer chez Cuddy.

Pendant ce temps chez Cuddy :

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'elle était allongée sans pouvoir se réchauffer. Elle repoussa les draps et essaya de sortir tant bien que mal de son lit. Elle fit quelques pas…puis d'un seul coup s'effondra, inconsciente.

10 minutes plus tard.

House descendit de sa moto et sonna à la porte de sa boss. Aucune réponse.

- Cuddy ? c'est House ouvrez !

Pas de réponses.

- Bon Cuddy c'est vraiment vexant là…

Aucune réponse. Il prit alors la clé que normalement dont il n'était pas censé connaître l'emplacement et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra chez elle.

- Cuddy ?

Il fit le tour des pièces de la maison et arriva dans la chambre. Il la vit inconsciente sur le sol. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il arriva jusqu'à elle. Et se baissa comme sa jambe le lui permettait.

Il vérifia son pouls. Son cœur continuait de battre mais aucune réaction de la part de Cuddy aux essais de House.

Il prit son portable et composa un numéro. Il demanda une ambulance qui arriva 10 minutes plus tard.

Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'elle portait. Une nuisette en satin bleue ciel. Même si d'habitude il aimait la reluquer de façon appréciatrice là le moment était mal choisi.

L'arrivée au P/P se fit dans un brouhaha que House aurait voulu à tout pris éviter.

Le personnel de l'hôpital ainsi que l'équipe de House qui se tenait dans le hall virent arriver House descendant de l'ambulance d'où on descendait la directrice de cet hôpital… Lisa Cuddy. Quand ils virent qui était sur le brancard, leurs visages devinrent inquiets et grave.

House se chargea de demanda à ce que Cuddy soit mise dans une chambre à part. Attention qu'elle aurait apprécier venant de House.

On lui fit les premiers examens. Rien de concluant. Elle est bel et bien inconsciente. House et son équipe se tenaient devant la chambre de Cuddy quand un bruit alarmant venant de la chambre résonna…


	3. MNIMaladie Non Identifiée

Chase, Foreman et Cameron entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre de leur patronne. House est resté de l'autre coté de la vitre.

Ca : Son rythme cardiaque descends rapidement. Elle s'étouffe. Oxygène !

Foreman mit l'oxygène à Cuddy ce qui ne fit aucun effet.

House ne supporta plus la vue de Cuddy entrain d'étouffer entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Ch : Elle continue de ne plus avoir d'air !

H : Est ce que ses voix respiratoires sont obstruées ?

Sans intervention de quiconque son pouls redevint régulier.

H : Que lui avait vous injecter ?

Ch : Mais rien justement.

H : Faites lui un bilan complet et il sortit. Encore un peu Cuddy avait failli y rester. La seule chose louche c'est que dès qu'il a parlé tout est redevenu normal. Et justement c'est pas normal…

1 heure plus tard dans le bureau de House.

Ca : Elle est dans le coma. Un coma profond. Il ne laissait rien transparaître mais intérieurement il flippait. Pour Cuddy…

Le bilan sanguin est bon, rien d'anormal.

Le diagnostic de House ne venant pas, elle poursuivit. Il n'entendit même pas ce que Cameron disait. Cuddy, l'invincible Cuddy est dans le coma. Sa boss, la directrice de cet hôpital, et … son amie…

H : faites une IRM.

A ce moment leurs bippeurs se mirent à sonner. Cuddy…

Le sang de House ne fit qu'un tour il courut comme il put jusque là bas.

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre… Son pouls descendait encore malgré l'oxygène.

H : 50cc d'épinéfrine !

Foreman injecta le produit grâce à la perf, au bout de deux minutes son état redevint stable.

H : faites l'IRM.

N'importe quel test était bon, aucun défaillance. House commençait à perdre tout contrôle sur la situation. Il avait beau cherché rien n'allait avec ce qu'elle avait. La fatigue était très présente sur son visage. Il croyait avoir trouvé quelque chose et puis quand cela revenait négatif il perdait patience. S'il ne trouvait ce que Cuddy a, elle risque d'y rester.

1 semaine plus tard aucunes améliorations. L'état de House se dégradait avec les jours qu'il passait à cherche ce qu'a Cuddy.

Tout l'hôpital attendait le diagnostic du médecin afin de savoir ce qu' a réellement leur directrice. Mais il n'avait aucune réponse… et cela le rendait fou. D'ordinaire il résout tout, il trouve mais là c'est tellement complexe que même lui patauge. Ils ont fait des tas d'examens sans résultats… mais il n'abandonnera pas, il trouvera ce qu'elle a afin de la faire revenir vers la vie.

Ce qui parut le plus insensé dans l'histoire c'est qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle… mais ne voulait que personne ne le remarque.

Ainsi un matin on le trouva surveillant l'état de Cuddy. Il passait de plus en plus de temps à son chevet la nuit, il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis qu'elle était dans le coma.

Alors il la regardait, allongée sur ce lit où elle n'était pas sensée être. Ce n'est pas sa place, sa vrai place est dans son bureau…pas sur un lit d'hôpital !

Il fit une chose qui le dépassa totalement. Il vient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil au coté de Lisa et lui prit la main. Malgré toutes leurs disputes et chamailleries, il ne pouvait pas supporté l'idée qu'elle était malade. C'était totalement absurde !

Il commença à lui parler. Chose qui d'habitude il aurait trouvé débile.

- écoutez Cuddy, vous devez revenir ici. L'hôpital à besoin de vous. Le " bébé " ne va pas s'en sortir tout seul. Et puis nos chamailleries me manquent beaucoup je dois avouer.

- Revenez simplement.

Il était tellement dans un état de fatigue qu'il s'endormit comme ça, assit à coté du lit de Lisa en lui tenant la main.


	4. Découverte troublante

Il se réveilla le lendemain dans la même position. Il passa la journée à chercher dans la chambre de sa patiente. Pas seulement sa patiente…

Le soir vint comme les jours précédents. Cependant généralement quand on est dans le coma on ne peut pas s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle est sortie du coma. House vérifia ses constantes et lui retira l'oxygène. Elle prononçait des mots incompréhensibles.

- Non… pas ça… s'il vous plait… pas ça. Vous avez… pas le droit…de me le prendre… Des larmes roulaient sur son visage. Il est tout… tout ce que j'aime…oui… je l'aime… non…

Et les mots qu'elle prononça vinrent le toucher en plein cœur. Elle fait un cauchemar.

- Je l'aime… parce qu'il est lui… lui… ses yeux… son caractère… sa voix…oui… je suis amoureuse…amoureuse…du meilleur diagnosticien du pays…oui j'aime Grégory House…

Il ne put en entendre davantage. Il sortit prendre l'air. Après les mots de Cuddy, il ne savait plus du tout où il en était.

Et si c'était ça…

Il repartit comme une flèche dans la chambre de Lisa.

Comme l'autre jour, il lui prit la main, elle avait fini de s'agiter, son cauchemar était fini.

- Cuddy… Lisa… je le suis aussi… pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? pourquoi c'était si simple en fait ? Pourquoi j'ai pas compris ?

- Je dois vous le dire… pour vous sortir de cet état… Lisa, j'ai un sale caractère et tout ce qui va avec mais le truc c'est que je crois que je t'aime…

Et là elle ouvrit les yeux…


	5. Drôle de St Valentin

Le réveil sonna 9h30. En retard comme d'habitude. Encore la tête dans ce rêve qu'il venait de faire, StValentin, Cuddy dans le coma…

Pas très clair tout ça. Néanmoins il devait prendre les choix conséquents. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que son rêve se réalise. Plutôt il n'a pas envie de Cuddy dans le coma et allongée dans un lit.

Et pourtant nous sommes bien le jour là, 14 février. Rêve prémonitoire ?

Son entrée au PP ne se fit pas en toute discrétion. Et oui Cuddy l'attendait de pied ferme dans le hall.

Cu : Vous êtes en retard !

H : Nan… j'avais pas remarquer… Devant l'air bizarre de Cuddy il lui demanda..

Quoi ?

Cu : Vous allez bien ?

H : Pourquoi j'irais mal ?

Cu : vous semblez bizarre.

H : Je vous demande tout ce que vous faites de bizarre ?

Cu : Consultations et tout de suite.

Sans rechigné ce qui étonna la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers la salle n°1. Puis s'arrête et revint sur ses pas.

H : Bon je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. Cuddy j'ai une chose important à vous dire. Il prit un air grave.

Cu : Vu l'air que vous faites ça doit être important. Allez y dites.

H : Est ce…restaurant…soir ?

Cu : Quoi ? mais allez moins vite j'ai rien comprit.

H : Est ce que vous voulez allez au resto avec moi ce soir ? Gêné dans ce genre de situation il baissa la tête attendant une réponse de sa part.

Cu : Oui.

H : Oui ?

Cu : Oui ! Faut vous le dire en chinois ?

Sans qu'elle est le temps de s'en rendre compte, il avait déposer un baiser sur sa joue droite et fila dans la salle n°1.

Cuddy, elle souriait pleinement. Finalement cette St Valentin n'a pas été comme les autres…

Tant mieux puisque leur relation va évolue. Cette nuit il n'y a pas eu que House qui a rêvé mais Lisa aussi mais les rôles étaient inversés.

Un rêve prémonitoire ? Non bien plus que ça…

FIN… seulement de l'histoire mais pas de leur rêve….


End file.
